the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
A Forbidden Love
'''A Forbidden Love '''is the 99th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: April Fool's Madness Synopsis: When Kevin comes out to his mother about having a crush on Ricky, she forbids him from seeing him. Kevin later goes behind her back to see him anyways. Character Appearances: * Kevin Cramp * Ricky Miller * Mandee Barnes * Jackie Matthews * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Roger Robinson * The Ashleys * Pentrenellisytheniso Cosma * Junior Fairywinkle * David Miller * Foop Cosma Transcript: In the future, Ricky and Kevin were walking into school together. Ricky: It was so cool of my dads to let you sleep over last night. Kevin: Yeah. But I hate lying to my mom. It’s been a few weeks since we started dating...and I wanna tell her. Ricky: Yeah. You don’t want to tell her. You know who else you don’t wanna tell? Ricky pointed to the Ashleys, who were sitting by the steps. Kevin: Ugh! The Ashleys! Ever since they transferred to this school, all they’ve been was really obnoxious! Ricky: Right? Kevin: Let’s just get inside and not draw attention to ourselves… Ricky and Kevin proceeded to the steps, where the Ashleys interrupted them. Ashley A: Well, well, well… Ricky: It’s not what it looks. Kevin and I are just friends. Ashley B: Oh really? Kevin: Yep! Best friends. Now, we really gotta go. Ricky and Kevin went inside. Ashley Q: Those two are so… The Ashleys (in unison): SCANDALOUS!!! The Ashleys laughed. ~ ~ ~ In history class, Ricky and Kevin were sitting together in the back of the class. Ricky: It’s a shame your mom’s the teacher. We can’t do anything that gives us away of us being a couple. Kevin: Maybe I wanna tell her. Besides, she may be totally cool about us dating… Ricky: Doubt it… Mandee went up to them and looked mad. Mandee: Ricky. Kevin. A word? Ricky and Kevin got up. Mandee led them out into the hall. Mandee: You two cannot disrupt my class! One more time, and you two get a detention. Kevin: But mom! Mandee: It’s Ms. Cramp to you here, Kevin! Ricky: Don’t worry. We won’t, Ms. Cramp. Mandee: Good. Now get back inside. Ricky and Kevin headed back into the classroom. ~ ~ ~ During recess, Kevin was on the swings with Pentre and Junior. Kevin: I don’t know what to do about my mom… Junior: And what about her? Kevin: I really want to tell her that I’m dating Ricky, but- Pentre: Wait - you’re dating Ricky? Kevin: Yeah. Anyways, I’m worried she might have a problem with it… Pentre: And you’re dating Ricky. Why didn’t you tell me?! It was my idea, you know! Kevin: I know- Pentre: Please tell her! She’d be glad to know it was my idea! Kevin: Will you quit it!? I’m telling my mom. But not until after school. Okay? Pentre: Okay… Junior: And what do you mean it’s YOUR idea, Pentre? Pentre: Gotta go. Pentre ran off. Kevin sighed. Kevin: Thanks...for nothing. ~ ~ ~ After school, Kevin went home, where Mandee and Jackie were sitting on the couch watching TV. Kevin: Mom. I had no idea Jackie came over. Jackie: And I had no idea you’d be home from school already! Kevin: Mom, I really need to tell you something. But, now that Jackie’s here, I guess I’ll do my homework… Kevin started to walk away. Mandee stopped him. Mandee: Kevin. Sit. Kevin sat down. Mandee: What is it you want to tell me, son? Kevin sighed. Kevin: It’s Ricky. We’re dating. Mandee and Jackie looked horrified. Kevin: Well? Mom? Mandee: Well? NOTHING! You can’t see him again! Kevin: But why!? Mandee: Because my son is NOT dating some low-class, uncool...BOY! No. You need a cool, well-liked, high-class...uh...GIRL! Jackie: My daughter Ashley. Yeah. She’s perfect. Kevin: Wait - ASHLEY! Like as in - ASHLEY B!? She’s your daughter. I should’ve known. I’m out. Kevin started to leave again. Mandee stopped him. Mandee: It’s either you date Ashley B...or you’re grounded for a year. Which means… No computer, no phone, no Nintendo Switch II, no sports, no going out, no eating out, no- Kevin: No going to school? Mandee: You have to go to school, sweetie. Now what’ll it be? You and Ashley B become a couple or you’re grounded. Kevin: I guess...I’ll give Ashley B a chance. Now can I go? Mandee sighed. Mandee: I guess so. Kevin hugged his mother and left. Mandee: I so don’t trust him. Jackie: You’re not thinking what I’m thinking… Mandee: Oh, it’s that and so much more! I think he’s still going to see that...Ricky! Jackie: So what do we do? Mandee smirked. Mandee: Nothing...for now. But I’ll be watching him. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the Miller-Robinson home, Ricky was in his room doing his homework. Roger came in. Roger: There’s someone who wants to see you. Ricky: Really?! Ricky went to the front door and opened it to see Kevin. Ricky: KEVIN! Kevin: Ricky, we have to talk about something… Ricky: Roger. Do you, uh, mind? Roger: Oh sure! I don’t mind at all! You have fun with your boyfriend. Roger left. Kevin: Okay, I think we should go somewhere private. Ricky: My room it is! Ricky and Kevin headed to Ricky’s room. ~ ~ ~ In Ricky’s room, Ricky and Kevin sat on Ricky’s bed. Ricky: Okay. What is it? Kevin: I...think we have to break up. Ricky started to cry. Ricky: But Kevin- Kevin: Don’t worry! I don’t mean we actually have to break up! Ricky: What are you saying? Kevin: Well… I told my mom we’re dating, and...she didn’t take it well. So she decided to set me up with Jackie’s daughter. Ashley B. And I don’t want to let down my mom. But at the same time, I don’t want to date that brat. I want you! You’re the only person I wanna spend the rest of my life with! Ricky eyed Kevin. Kevin: Like you weren’t thinking it. Anyways… I wanna keep dating you. But whenever my mom’s around, I have to have a...relationship with Ashley B. I hope you don’t mind. Ricky: I totally get it. Although, you should just tell her I’m the one you truly like. Kevin: I can’t do that. If she catches me with you, she’s grounding me for a year - with NOTHING to do! Ricky: Fine. I’ll play a part in your plan. But she’s gonna find out eventually… Kevin sighed. Kevin: I guess so. But this has to be done… ~ ~ ~ The next day, Kevin got a ride to school from his mother. Mandee: Okay. I’ll be monitoring the playground for morning recess, son. You remember the plan? Kevin: I do. You know, maybe Ashley B isn’t the worst person in the world. You know...she’s kinda...cute. Mandee: You really think so? Kevin nodded. Mandee: Oh, that’s great! You’re the greatest! Mandee hugged Kevin and left happily. Kevin: Great. I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this… ~ ~ ~ Kevin headed straight to the Ashleys’ new clubhouse. The Ashleys stepped out to see Kevin staring at the clubhouse. Ashley A: Can I help you, Kevin? Kevin: Uhhhh… Ashley B: No worries, Ashley A. He’s like, totally cool now! My mom, like totally approves of him! Ashley Q: You gotta be kidding me! Ashley T: Call us when you take care of this...creep. The other Ashleys left. Kevin: Well, Ashley B… I decided… I like you. Ashley B: You-you-you… LIKE me? Kevin started sweating nervously. Kevin: Uhhh...yeah. Uh, you’re one of a kind. And...will you be my girlfriend? Ashley B: Okay. But why are you sweating? It’s totes gross! Kevin: Ohhhh… Yeah...you’re just the hottest thing here...when I’m around you...I can’t stop sweating. Ashley B: You really think so? Aw! You’re so sweet! Ashley B grabbed Kevin’s hand, to him sweating even more. Ashley B: And now let’s go rub it in Ricky’s face that WE’RE now dating! Kevin looked more nervous. Kevin: Okay… ~ ~ ~ Ashley B led Kevin over to the swings, where Ricky was. Ricky: Kevin! Uh-how nice to see you. Hi, Ashley B. Ashley B: Kevin and I are now, like, an item! Aren’t we cute together? Kevin whispered to Ricky. Kevin: Get me out of this. Ricky: I will...hang on. Ashley B: So, Ricky. It’s clear you and Kevin barely lasted a week. So, you are probably really upset now! Ricky: Actually, Ashley B… I couldn’t be happier that you and Kevin are an item! Ashley B: Ohhhh, you’re so cool for thinking that! Wait til I tell the others! Ashley B ran off. Kevin: Help me, Ricky! I can’t possibly go through with this! Ricky: NOW you tell me! What happened yesterday? Kevin: This is never going to work out! I am telling my mom the truth! And if I’m grounded? Big deal! I can STILL see you at school! Ricky: Good point. But we’re going to need some help if we’re going to pull this off… ~ ~ ~ At lunch, Ricky and Kevin went up to Foop and David, who were sitting together. Kevin: Mr. Miller, Mr. Cosma...you two should help us with something. Ricky: It’s a…chemistry problem. Kevin: AND a probability problem. Foop: Oh, of course we’d help! David: Certainly. Step into our office… ~ ~ ~ Ricky, Kevin, Foop, and David were in the science and math classroom. David: As you know, Foop and I decided to combine our classroom. Foop: I think they know that. They were in our class last period. Ricky: Okay. Well, Kevin and I here have perfect chemistry… Kevin: But my mom thinks we shouldn’t be dating. And to make matters worse, she sets me up with snobby Ashley B… Ricky: What is the probability of Kevin and I being together? David: Well, that’s an interesting equation… Kevin: Isn’t it? Now please. Text my mom your answer to this problem, both of you. Foop: Very well. You two really do have serious chemistry. Almost as much as me and Goldie. You two have potential. David: But as for your mom… It is highly unlikely that she’ll win this argument. You see, it’s highly probable that you two will end up together. It’s pure science. Foop: Yeah. If your mom...or snobby Ashley B...can’t see that you two have chemistry, it’s their loss. Not yours, because you two are wonderful kids. Kevin: Thanks, Mr. Cosma, Mr. Miller. Ricky: We really appreciate it! Ricky and Kevin left. ~ ~ ~ After school, Ricky and Kevin, along with Robert and Riley went to Kevin’s house, where Mandee was chopping vegetables. Kevin pulled Ricky, Robert, and Riley back. Kevin: We gotta play this right. Besides, she has a knife, so she’s armed in case if things get ugly. Ricky: Got it...but we should probably just tell her. Robert: Whatever you two kids are planning, I support it. Riley: Yeah. Kevin, your mom isn’t the easiest to get along with. Kevin: Don’t I know it! Kevin, Ricky, Robert, and Riley went into the kitchen. Kevin: Oh...hello, mother. Mandee: What are...they...doing here? Kevin: Mom, I know you don’t want me to see Ricky. But I thought their dads could shed some light. Mandee noticed Robert and Riley. Mandee: Hello. And what are you two doing here? Robert: Look, Mandee. You can’t hinder true love. Riley: You tried it with us. But now you’re doing it to your own son. Robert: Can’t you just give it a rest? Mandee: You know I DON’T support gay couples… It’s just wrong...and unnatural. Kevin: It may be to you, mother. But Ricky and I are humans... Ricky: ...and we deserve to be treated like humans. Robert: Yeah! And so do Riley and me! We both have been victimized by you and Jackie since we were 13! Why? Why must you do this to people? Mandee: Look, I advise you three get out of my house before I call the cops. Robert: Really? Well, come on, Riley, Ricky. We’re going home. Riley: And not because you threatened us...but because we want to. Ricky: But I’m staying right here, dads. I wanna spend the night with Kevin. Robert: Alright. Have fun! Robert and Riley left. Mandee: You are not staying here, Ricky. Kevin: Don’t worry, mom. He’s not. He and I are staying somewhere else… Ricky and Kevin left hand in hand. Mandee: You do not know who you just messed with. Now...I’m mad. Mandee kept chopping the vegetables super aggressively. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Ricky and Kevin crashed at Robert and Riley’s restaurant. Ricky: This place is perfect. Not only does it have a whole buffet already made for us to eat for dinner, but there’s also a nice comfy sleeping space. Kevin: This is sweet. And for the record, I’m never coming back home. Ricky: And you don’t have to. You’re always safe with me. Ricky and Kevin hugged, then kissed. Kevin blushed. Kevin: That was nice.Category:Season 5